From the Shadows of my Heart
by affirmedreality
Summary: Rinoa is in a commatose state and Squall is convinced that he caused it. meanwhile, in another world, Rinoa's a vampire and Squall, a vampire slayer, wants to kill her... Yesh it's random.
1. Chapter 1

_**Important Note: Everything up here is basically me rambling about random things so I suggest you skip this part and go right to the story. **_

Woot! finally another story! There's been a _OMG we're so happy let's all pass our time by writing fanfiction for a website that up to a month ago we haven't even heard of _ phase going on with my friends right about now, and i have nothing to do so i just decided to join. So heres another story... only this time it's about vampires. If you a a total racist and are just totally biased about how all vampires should die cause they suck (kills you), then don't read this. But if your awesome and actually appreciate the finer things in life (cough vampire haters should go die cough), well then i think you should be ok.

**My Disclaimer: I don't own Squall (though i wish i did) or Rinoa. I also don't own vampires, blood, dinning rooms, and hospital beds among various other things in my fanfic. In fact, I don't own anything except, my MP3, my sucky Windows 98 computer with, up to a month ago, 4.02 Gigs, and my flash drive... though now I think of it, I think I own myself too... and maybe my brother... OH SCREW THIS just read and comment and I hope you like it!**_  
_

* * *

_The dinning room's cold today,_ the young lady noted as she sat down, the solid gold necklace swinging around her neck. She shivered as she glanced around. The big mahogany table that could have easily seated twenty was, save her, empty. The table was lined with meats and an assortment of other delicacies, but there was no one else to savor them. She glanced at the meal unappealingly and, in one graceful movement, knocked the better part of the meal onto the floor. Making a face, she kicked a shattered plate that lay on the dark red carpet. She had no appetite for such foods. They were for mortals and not suited for a superior being like herself. 

Glancing at the remainder of the feast set out before her, her eyes finally set on a bottle of rich, red wine on the far end of the table. She reached for it. It was her favorite beverage, rich and tinted with just the slightest hint of rose blossoms - and blood. She poured herself a glass, grimacing as the liquid tinkled into the crystalline glass . _Maybe he'll come today_, she thought as she lifted the drink to her blood red lips, _it's been more than a year and, besides, he owes me._

She glanced over at the other end of the table, where another place had been set, and imagined him sitting across from her, his muscular body resting on the red velvet chair and his sharp gunblade gleaming under the pale candlelight. Her heart ached at the thought. It had been a year since he left, and though she knew in her heart he was gone forever, she still imagined that one day he would show up, his brown hair rustling in the faint breeze as he begged for her forgiveness.

She smiled at the thought of him bowing down to her. As if that would ever happen. He was much too cold for that. Licking her lips, she took another sip of wine, shuddering pleasantly as the warm liquid flowed down her throat and warming her body. _It's the thunderstorms,_ she decided, _that's why I'm so cold._ She closed her eyes wearily. It had been a long day. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep and she didn't bother to stay awake. She was too tired and besides, now that he was gone, she didn't see the point of staying awake, subject to all the pain he had left her. _No,_ she decided as her eyelids grew heavier, _I want to just sleep forever..._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

The nurse looked at the young man, her features carefully controlled. He was tall and handsome, looking to be about twenty years at most. He seemed shy and unsociable, but his features, from the scar on his face to the gunblade at his side, called for attention. When all was said and done, he seemed a responsible person, but she could take any chances. Smiling, she tried her best to hid the fatigue in her voice and shook her head politely. "I'm sorry, Mr. Leonhart," she said in a monotonous voice, only her eyes showing her carefully masked sympathy, "but she is still in critical condition. We simply cannot allow you to see her at this time. Maybe if you came back later..."

"No!" Squall Leonhart could barely control a bout of anger as he screamed, "I can't wait any longer!"

Then, noticing quite a few people were staring at him oddly, he lowered his voice.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice sounding hollow and empty, "It's just that I feel so guilty. It's my fault she's hear in the first place. I have to see her. I know if I do everything will be alright again."

Before the nurse could respond, he got to his knees.

"Please!" he pleaded, his eyes filled with unspeakable pain, "I promise I won't ask again. Just ten minutes!"

The nurse looked at him for a long time. He seemed sincere enough, though she wasn't sure that he believed the accident was all his fault. He _had_ to realize that there were others that played a far more important role in causing the girls injuries. But the man was staring at her so pitifully, his eyes filled with so much guilt, that she had to consent. "Alright," she agreed at last, not sure that she made the right choice, "I might as well. The girl doesn't have long to live anyway."

She opened a side door and, after making sure that he was following, led him into a side passageway. The hospital was big and, though she knew the building like the palm of her hand, she still had trouble finding the right room. When they finally reached their destination, she stopped, a little out of breath. Squall looked at her expectantly and she nodded.

"Yes Mr. Leonhart, this is the right room."

"Can I go in?"

With a nod from the nurse, he opened the door tentatively, unsure of what he would find.

He was greeted with a ray of sunshine and a smell that reminded him of freshly cut daisies. Somehow this place didn't seem like it would have sick people in it.. Squall looked back uncertainly at the nurse, who motioned towards a bed at the corner of the room, where a single crumpled form lay motionless, her hair sprawled about her.

Squall approached the figure tentatively, as if unsure that it was the person he was seeking.

"Rinoa?" he called out uncertainly, stopping at the foot of the cot. He got no answer.

"Rinoa?" he called again, but this time the nurse replied for her.

"She can't answer you, Mr. Leonhart," the woman said from the doorway, her gaze filled with pity, "She in a coma-like state. I doubt she can even hear you."

Squall ignored her and called the name again. "Rinoa, can you hear me?" he asked, "Rinoa? Rinoa! I love you! Can't you hear me? Won't you speak?" He reached over and, dropping to his knees, shook her limp body as if force could bring her back to him.

The nurse sighed. This was what she was afraid of. Stepping into the room, she motioned for the young man to leave. When he ignored her, she grabbed his arm with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled him outside.

"Mr. Leonhart," she said severely when they were back into the lobby, "you do NOT treat a patient like that. If you behave like this again I will have to cease your visits with Miss Heartilly. Now do you want that?"

Squall looked at her for a moment, his face twisted into an expression she had never seen before, then, as she watched with growing worry, he put his head into his arms and, unmindful to the curious observers around him, broke down and cried.

* * *

YES!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm finally done!!!!!!!!! Anyway plz comment, tell me you love my story, blah blah blah, and all that mumbo jumbo. (This goes for you, my dear palomino333 who STILL hasn't replied yet!!!)

I just had an awesome thought...Won't it be nice if Squall could be this worried about me! (though i highly doubt he would act anything like the way i described him... but hey, SCREW THAT!!!! It's a fanfic! now all i have to do is finish it... yesh darling readers, i still don't know how it ends...) Oh well... i can keep dreaming, can't i?


	2. Chapter 2: The visitor

**I don't own Rinoa, Squall, or any of the random things that I don't own in anything. I do own the awesome Gothic mansion and the Gothic clothing Rinoa wears when she's a vampire though... DON'T TAKE THEM FROM MEEEEE!!!**

_**And now for an interview with the hottest man on EARTH and BEYOND!!!!!!!!  
**_

Vincent Valentine: Wait, I'm not even in your random fancfic

Me: Shut up, Vincent. Your hot. Screw you.

VV: Okay... so who's Squall again?

Me: ... well, um, let's see... HE'S ONLY THE HOTTEST GUY THAT EVER NOT LIVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VV: I don't get it, then why don't you kidnap him, tie him up, point a gun at his head, and threaten to kill him if he doesn't answer your questions like a normal human instead of normal bishi talk?

Me: well... I technically couldn't find him... I guess he knows how to dodge fangirls because he's has alot of experiance... Speaking of which, I couldn't find Cloud, or Sora, or Rikku, or Tidus...

VV: HEY! What's that supposed to say about my social status among fangirls?

Me: ... I'd rather not answer that question

VV: ...

* * *

It was quiet, the world void of everything except thousands of pink and purple flowers, stretching around as far as the eye could see. She walked across the field, bending down to pick a few flowers here and there, oblivious of the quickly approaching darkness... and the monsters that would undoubtedly come with it. Suddenly she spotted a yellow speck half hidden beneath the rapidly multiplying pink and purples. She bent down, oh so slowly, for it felt like she was swimming in a thick syrup, but the flower slipped away from her grasp. She bent down again, strangely determined to get the plant, but missed again. She was about to try a third time but suddenly the yellow flower grew, morphing into a shimmering shape. "Rinoa?" the voice murmured uncertainly, and she jerked awake. 

She looked around as her eyes opened, dimly aware that she was wearing nothing but a pale pink, see-through nightgown. She was on a large, comfortable bed that smelt of lavender and roses, which explained the dream about flowers. Above her was a pale blue canopy, laced with a countless number of frills and other fanciful material. There was a dark, mahogany chair by her bedside and a blood red dress, along with a corset and a heavy ruby necklace, was laid neatly on top of it. She got up quietly, taking care not to disturb the near silence of the mansion. Slipping on the dress and corset, she noticed with a shudder that it fit perfectly, too perfectly. She stared at the mirror on her dresser, taking in, with satisfaction, that her brown eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. After all, she had stopped feeling anything years ago, when he betrayed her.

The hallway outside her room was empty, though far from silent. She could hear, clearly, the leaves rustling outside in the breeze and the early birds chirping their melancholy songs, their voices carried across the sun-kissed valley. The windows were open and the early morning sun was streaming in through them. She basked in it's warm glow, rejoicing in the fact that she was the only vampire who could stand the sun. After all, if she had to live in the darkness all the time, she would undoubtedly go insane.

"Rinoa?" It was the voice again, one that brought back a flood of forbidding memories. She shuddered, but couldn't ignore it. In fact, she realized, she wanted very much to see him. But did she dare?

Her legs seemed to answer for her and she glided effortlessly down the long carpeted staircase, her black hair streaming behind her. She licked her chapped lips self-consciously, wishing she had applied some makeup. Oh well, it was too late now.

She drifted into the dinning hall she had been to the night before. The table she had been sitting at was cleared away, though she knew that she would have heard a noise if there had been anyone. Even the food that she had thrown on the ground was gone, all traces of stains wiped away. She shivered. _What was wrong with this place?_ It was like it was haunted.

She spotted the long, slender gunblade first, its shiny surface glinting in the bright sun. Then he appeared, his strong, muscular body standing out beneath a mass of dark brown hair. His sky blue eyes stared at her intently and she resisted the urge to kiss him and make him hers forever.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she asked instead, fighting back a wave of hysterics that threatened to overflow, "I thought you loved me!" She knew she sounded weak, and she had spent so much time training to be strong, but she didn't care. The sight of him made all those hours of harsh discipline she had forced upon herself to melt away, leaving her bare, stripped to the core. She was tremendously glad that the Gothic dress was long enough to cover her shaking knees, though she wished it was thick enough to cover the sound of her pounding heart.

"Rinoa," his voice was so calm it made her sick just to listen to it. Couldn't he have _some_ emotion, at least? "I never hated you."

"Then why did you try to kill me, _Squall_?" She spat out the name disgustedly.

"I had to. You're a vampire and I'm a vampire slayer. It wasn't meant to be." Again, his voice was disgustingly calm.

"So all those things you said... they were nothing but a ploy to MURDER me?"

"Well," finally, a flicker of uncertainty broke though his face, but was quickly replaced with his unemotional face that she had grown to hate, and love, "It's true, that was the plan, though I did enjoy most of the time we spent together."

"So... so you never LOVED me?"

"No." His face was cold and unreadable and for some reason, it disgusted her.

She looked at him with contempt written clearly in her face. "So what are you doing here, _darling_?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm and rich with confidence, which was anything but what she was now.

"I have come to kill you." His eyes suddenly, in fact so suddenly that she was taken off guard, glinted with hatred and suddenly she felt, for the first time in her life, afraid.

The gunblade glinted cruelly in the sunlight as he lifted it up to examine the wicked sharpness of the blade. She stared at it, conscious that she was at the mercy of him. Somehow, hat wasn't a pleasant feeling. The corset was feeling tight, too tight, around her body. She couldn't breathe. She gasped, dimly aware that the gunblade was aimed straight at her heart. She really shouldn't have worn a corset today, of all days. After all, if she couldn't breathe, she couldn't run from him, and if she couldn't run...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The doorknob felt cool under Squall's sweaty palm, but the young man took no notice.He swept his hair absentmindedly from his face. A few of the passerby paused to shout out greetings, but he responded with only a curt nod. He had to get away from here, where every person that congratulated him made him even more guilty. After all, it was his fault that Rinoa was lying motionless in a hospital bed right now. He flashed back to the accident, less than a week before...

_"Squall!" Squall turned, his ever stern face twisted into one of his rare yet charming smiles, "Guess what today is?"  
_

_"Tell me." Squall smiled at Rinoa's endless energy. _Does she ever tire?_  
_

_"I can't believe you forgot!" Rinoa's face was flushed with excitement, "It's my birthday."_

_"It is?" Squall looked at her, his eyes squinted with mock concentration, "You never told me."_

_"Squall!" Rinoa glared at him, "Stop that!" She swatted playfully at his arm and stormed off, her button nose sticking up in the air.  
_

Squall sighed and looked around him. His feet had, against his will, led him to the field of flowers where he and Rinoa had spent the most time together. He sighed as he gazed around him. This place brought back all the memories that he loved, that he might never be able to revisit. After all, if she died, it would be too unbearable. At least there was no one there. He sank down into a patch of daisies, letting their sweet scent carry him away to a better time. It hurt to much to linger in the present for too longer. Better stay forever in wishful dreams...

* * *

So you like, my darling readers, who by the way, I shall glomp endlessly.? Anyway, if you beg, maybe I'll stick some other characters that you like in here... and don't deny it, VINCENT VALENTINE'S HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
